


Diapered and Demoralized: Hero Humiliated by Dominating Dames

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Diapered and Demoralized: Sissified Heroes [1]
Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Bondage, Diaper, F/M, Forcefeeding, Humiliation, Spanking, Wetting, messing, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Fighting crime isn't the easiest but Hero, a super-powered individual who fights for the safety of his city, believes he's one of the few things standing between normal citizens and villainous criminals. When he's taken down by a bounty hunter who's been hired specifically to humiliate him, he finds his bravado means nothing when in the hands of a dominating woman. Especially when she wraps him in thick diapers!
Series: Diapered and Demoralized: Sissified Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037046
Kudos: 18





	Diapered and Demoralized: Hero Humiliated by Dominating Dames

This was a commissioned request by Anonymous. This story contains sexual elements, bondage, and sissification along with my normal ABDL elements, Enjoy.

“In a city filled with superpowered megalomaniacs and amoral criminals willing to prey on the weak, I know I’m one of the few defending the people and keeping them safe.” Hero stood looking down over the city from his rooftop vantage point with a squinting gaze. He was on the lookout, vigilantly watching the citizens walking below. “I know something has to be happening tonight, there’s never really a quiet moment in this grimy place.” From his position Hero jumped, ripping a hole in space to warp onto the next rooftop. For him it was quick and if one were to look away for a brief second it’d be completely missed, hence why he called this ability Blink.

With an eye out for trouble, Hero moved towards the large park at the center of the city. “That’s the usual hotbed of criminal activity at night. The banking district is only three bloicks away.” As his foot hit one rooftop he pushed off and blinked to the next, covering each roof in a single step with his ability. A dark blue-tinted blur snapped from rooftop to rooftop, leaving only 3 seconds between jumps. If anybody was to see Hero in between his blinks they’d see his dark cape billowing behind his tight muscled form covered in the blue-hued spandex suit with black streaks running down it. “There has to be something going on tonight…” he thought, feeling his short blond hair billowing in the wind as he closed in on the park. It wasn’t that Hero necessarily wanted something bad to happen to anybody, but he craved the action.

Years of successful battles and takedowns had helped Hero quickly become one of the most famous super-powered individuals. His curt attitude and decisive action were seen by many as a cool persona that garnered many fans. He, however, didn’t care about the fame. For him, it was the thrill of taking down an enemy or thwarting a gang of robber’s master plan in action. He saw himself as better than those he stopped because he was “the good guy.”

“Two more roofs. I’m almost there.” One jump and a step to clear a roof, one more roof after this step and he’d be overlooking the park, but when his foot touched the rooftop and he moved to blink again something cinched around his ankle. Hero cringed mid-air, cursing internally as he went down. Despite being used to sudden changes in his environment, when Hero's face graced the hard stucco of the roof he couldn’t help but be surprised. “What the hell!?” he yelled. Looking back he saw the reflective black cord digging into his ankle and threatening to rip through his suit’s material. He shook his head and clicked his tongue, “Tsk, when are these idiots going to learn that binding me doesn’t work?” He moved into position, readying himself to blink out of the booby trap around his leg. When he tried to jump through space he felt the usual charge of electricity in the air around him and the faint smell of ozone penetrating his nose. Rather than moving forward though, the black cord around his leg started to heat to intolerable temperatures, so hot that he stopped his attempts to blink.

“Ah, dammit!” he cursed, turning around so that he was sitting and facing the offending trap. The strange cord had cooled since he stopped trying to jump and use his power, but was still secured firmly around his leg. Upon examination he noticed the trap was a simple pull cord but the two parts of the cable around his leg had fused together, leaving a solid metal cuff made of tightly wrapped cables, some of which glowed and pulsated. "What is this? Hero asked no one in particular. "I've never seen anything like it, but it’s obviously got some kind of power blocker on it…”

From behind a raised doorway, a figure stepped into the moonlight, giving a slow clap to Hero’s brilliant deduction. “You figured that out insanely quickly. I must say I’m impressed. Mmmm it’s too bad that it won’t make a difference though…” From his lowered position Hero watched the shadowy figure step forward, her features becoming clear slowly as she was illuminated. Something about her smile felt mocking as she approached Hero who was still stunned on the ground. “What do you mean it won’t make a difference?" He barked, "I wouldn’t discount me just because you’ve got a little rope around my leg!”

The strange woman’s pink painted lips parted to show a row of pristine white teeth and her platinum blonde ponytail bobbed as she laughed at her target’s bravado. “Look who’s such a big man. Listen, you can threaten me all you want but I think you’re pretty much helpless right now." The woman circled him, like a shark circling its bleeding prey. Her taunting tone bothered Hero. "She's discounting me right off the bat!" he thought. The woman continued her monologue, making sure to keep well out of Hero's reach. "That special material cuts off your abilities. That, coupled with the fact that you have about a foot’s worth of movement in any direction, means you can't wind up for any attacks.” Looking around and accessing the situation for himself, Hero knew she was right. He relied on the force of blinking to add extra impact to his punches against superpowered folks. "She figured me out so easily, How the hell can I beat that?" Hero wondered, focusing on the woman's annoying victorious smile.

“Fine,” Hero grumbled through his teeth, “so what do you want? Trying to distract me so I can’t stop your buddies from pulling a heist or something?” His assailant responded with a shake of her head, moving a little closer into his range. With his eyes mostly adjusted and the aid of the moonlight he could glean a little more of her form now. She was wearing a thin black top through which he could see powerful muscles twitching and flexing as they moved. “This bitch isn’t just toned, she’s goddamned jacked!” He watched her sashay around him, admiring the way her leg muscles threatened the integrity of her tight leggings. "Ok," he thought, "she's got the advantage on me physically, but I'm sure I can outsmart her..." The danger of this situation was deathly apparent, but in the back of his mind, one thought peaked through all the planning he was trying to do to escape his peril. "Her heaving chest looks like it’s ready to burst through her top at any moment." “I’m all alone here Hero." she said, breaking his concentration on her buxom breasts. "It’s just me and you. You're my only target this evening." Pushing himself to his feet Hero wondered what the hell she meant by that. “I'm your target?” he asked quizzically.

“Yep!” She responded, stepping slowly closer to her trapped rabbit. “Almost there. Just gotta catch him off guard.” With a cautious motion, she started spiraling in towards Hero. "You may have heard of me," she announced. "I’m Miss Sophia, a trained bounty hunter, and professional hero breaker!"

Hero watched her careful and slow steps. “She’s overly cautious but moving closer. Two more times around and she’ll be in my range so I can take her down. Still, I’ve heard that name before. Who is she?” Suddenly he remembered everything, or rather, everyone. It was one woman at first, what most thought to be a basic missing persons case. The strange part was that she reappeared about a week later in the park that was a block away from Hero’s current strange stand-off. The poor woman was wandering around babbling incoherently. Her clothes had been swapped for an infantile onesie along with a ridiculously thick diaper. Police thought it strange at first but when more civilians disappeared, each returning to the park after about two weeks just like the first, they started investigating more deeply. Apparently, that was just the start of whatever the mysterious babyfier had planned, as eventually, low-level superheroes started disappearing and coming back in the same manner. One constant was present in every case though, the only thing comprehensible in the victim's babbling was a clear name: Miss Sophia.

”It was you!?” Hero yelled, connecting all the pieces. While he was processing the revelation he failed to realize that the strange woman had taken another step closer. “That’s right," she said, "I’ve had to work my way up you see, make sure my equipment and skills were up to snuff for taking care of the legendary Hero himself.” He shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing as well as tensing for action, eagerly awaiting her next rotation. “Two more times around, come on! Let’s go.” While internally he psyched himself up, outwardly he tried to remain calm and ask as many questions as he could. “But why me? I’m a big shot, sure, but you kidnapped plenty of super-powered people before me.” “One more rotation."

Sophia thought, "The bag is ready behind me, all I have to do is pluck him up and go.” Miss Sophia nodded, her poker face smile beamed out. She wouldn’t give any of her machinations up to this twerp before she was ready. “You’re right.” she answered waiting for her perfect opportunity. “I’ve bagged plenty, even thought about keeping a few. Problem was I was hired to take you down. You’ve made so many enemies in town and they all decided to hire a professional to get rid of you.” Hero chuckled at the assertion that she could quote “Get rid of him.” Too bad he closed his eyes for a split second in his brazen act of supremacy. “Oops,” Miss Sophia thought, taking the one step she needed to get in range, “Looks like he let himself slip. He must not see a girl like me as a threat. What a mistake, I’m going to have to correct him on that too.”

Hero heard the woman’s step, feigning his chuckle and eye-roll so she’d make her move. “One more ste-” Any plotting thoughts he’d had quickly left his head as a rustling sound filled his ears and darkness overtook his vision. The metal cuff around his foot snapped away but before Hero could react he was upside-down! “Shit! I miscounted.” he cursed, and with a wild fail he tried to break through the hard material of the sack but saw it had the same glow through its threads as the rope. Trying to blink confirmed it, the bag was the same material as the metal cuff and heated up when he tried his power. "Dammit!" He cursed, "How could I be so stupid!?"

He felt his restraint go taut as Miss Sophia lifted the sack in the air, and he was quickly flipped before his full weight landed against something hard. While it felt like he’d hit a brick wall, in reality the woman had just thrown the bag over her shoulder, hefting all 170 pounds of Hero’s weight behind her like he was nothing. “Crap, not just crafty, she’s strong as hell.”

With her captive in place, Miss Sophia started moving back towards her hideout on the other end of the city. She always made her captures here knowing it was Hero’s favorite patrol spot, but she’d set up her base of operations much further away, making sure to hide it in plain sight as best she could. She wasn’t necessarily a supervillainess, instead preferring to work as a bounty hunter and go after civilian targets for the semi-easy money. However, when the offer to take and break Hero came she couldn’t stop herself. Not only was the money good, but they asked for her to completely and utterly humiliate him. In her spare time, Sophia daydreamed up the perfect scenarios for breaking and humiliating people in the most fetishistic ways. These were her guilty pleasures after all, and with a complete license and the funds to do whatever she wanted Miss Sophia went hog wild, building her dream setup.

In the sack, Hero fought and flailed as hard as he could, looking for any opening to break out. Unfortunately for him, the sack’s composition was far too strong and it was completely sealed around him, leaving Hero no choice but to sit in a useless ball at the bottom. He judged by the whooshing sound around him and the constant shifting that Miss Sophia was moving fast, and within five minutes she’d cleared a mile. “So she’s physically enhanced then. Damn, without my blink I've got no chance." He grumbled, fumbling a little more to push through the top. The insane movement speed from the woman continued while Hero felt himself tire. Not only had he physically exerted himself further than usual, but the constant banging of his body against the woman's muscular back was slowly beating him down. With one sharp blow to his head darkness totally overtook him, leaving him totally unconscious and in this woman’s clutches as the small world of his kidnap sack went black.

As Miss Sophia traveled across the city she felt the struggle in the bag behind her slowly dwindle until it stopped completely. “Awww looks like he’s completely tuckered himself out." she said, "That's perfect, means he won’t be able to fight or trace his way back.” After a long while of bolting through alleys and across rooftops she came to her building. A high rise tower with a few lit windows scattered along its glass face. With a smile, she ducked into the back alley and went through the unassuming side door. A quick beeline through the building’s basement led to the silver doors of her private elevator and Sophia sighed with relief. "Finally made it, and no interference either." No matter what, getting Hero here undetected was the most important part. If she were to fail or get caught, the people who had paid her would come back for their money. She didn't want to make such powerful people angry. The ride up was quick and quiet, Miss Sophia was the only one with access to the lift after all so it went directly to her floor, meaning she didn't have to make stops or deal with the building's other tenants. She’d bought out an entire section of the building near the top, retrofitting it with everything she’d ever need for her “special project” along with a luxury apartment to enjoy.

The chrome doors opened to her suite and she smiled wide. “Home Sweet Home!” Sophia said, looking back to the weighty sack against her back. “Now why don’t we get you all set up in your new living quarters?" To nobody's surprise, the sack didn't respond and Sophia just laughed. "I'm sure he'll have plenty to say when he wakes up."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero’s eyes fluttered open, and he moved to turn and stretch in his bed. “Ugh, just a bad drea-” “Hey, what?” As Hero tried to flip himself he found himself weightless, but also tense. He wasn’t lying on anything, but rather apparently suspended in the air. With a groan, he pulled at his arms and legs, but his limbs felt extraordinarily stiff and stuck in place behind him. "SHIT SHIT SHIT IT WASN'T A DREAM." The muscles in his legs groaned as he tried to flex them but they were bent back, leaving his heels laying against his buttocks. The balls of his feet dug into something vaguely soft and it made a crinkly sound with the shifting of his ankles. He found his arms were equally useless and pinned behind him, seemingly tied to his similarly restrained ankles.

“What the fuck…” He said. Only his head retained freedom of movement so Hero looked around, hoping to gather exactly what his situation was. The room was dark but close by he could see something else hanging next to him. On the walls were clouds and dark animal shapes from what he could gather and below him silhouettes of bars jutted from the darkness, but due to the low visibility Hero couldn't see what they connected to. With what little momentum he could muster in his state he swung like a pendulum in short sweeping arcs. Each movement caused an annoying pain as his bindings dug into his body. From the draft on his bare skin, he figured he must be mostly naked, meaning there was no barrier between his skin and the hard metal cords. The only coverage he was aware of was around hiswaist, something thick and poofy wrapped around his groin, with tight elastic securing squeezing the meat of his thighs. He started to understand his position–from what Hero could tell, he'd been hog-tied and suspended in mid-air in a darkened room.

"Alright, you've been in bad situations before, you can for sure break out of this.” Hero tested His bonds again, straining his wrists against them to see if there was any give. Much to his disappointment they were solid, but they’d do nothing if Hero blinked and wasn't in the point of space anymore. He activated his ability, trying to rip through to the floor below him and closing his eyes to prepare for the inevitable impact with the ground. Too bad it never came. Instead his bonds became a little tighter, digging into his wrists, ankles, and waist. "AHH!" Hero quickly closed his mouth, having let out an involuntary yelp from the tightening ropes. He quickly halted the activation of his power, noticing the same slight glow of the cable that'd happened before in the sack and Miss Sophia’s trap. “SHIT AH WHAT THE- Yeah. No, okay. That makes sense, there’s no way that bitch was going to make this easy.” Hero did his best to rationalize while he struggled. Still, he was fully stuck in his hanging hog-tie.

Luckily, even though Hero was "tied up" he didn’t have to wait long. A light clicked on, blinding him briefly and illuminating the room. From behind he heard the chipper voice of the mysterious woman who’d kidnapped him. “Gooood Morning sleepyhead!" she cooed. "I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important you might have been trying to do, like say, escape.” From behind Sophia tugged on a rope threaded through a pulley system. Her simple tug lifted Hero higher into the air before dropping him back down lower than before, leaving him just barely dangling above the crib now and well within the woman's grasp. With his eyes adjusting he could actually see the room around him. To his surprise, the shapes that'd been suspended in the air with him weren’t sinister devices or anything like that. They were caricatures of horses and sheep that dangled around him. He heard a brief click and started to rotate slowly, the tinny tune of ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ playing from whatever device he was bound to above him.

I hope you like it, I worked hard to design this little mobile.” As the machine turned him Hero examined the crib below him. The bars he'd seen in the dark extended up towards him and connected to a raised platform with a cushy pink blanket covering a mattress. What separated this crib from any other was its size. Hero himself had been hanging a solid 7 or so feet off the floor before, but the long bars of the crib below him looked to have been four feet long with the bed itself sitting a foot off the ground. Even he’d have trouble climbing over its towering bars, making it an effective prison for a man of his size.

The rest of the room came into focus too; Its walls were a pale pastel purple bordered with a similarly pale pink and caricatures of farm animals that match the ones hanging all around him. Off to one corner, Hero recognized a solid black changing table meant to deal with diaper changes. In another, a massive stuffed bear sat surrounded by a pile of smaller stuffed animals. Next to the stack of toys, a black chest sat off in another corner. Something about it seemed menacing to Hero, it just felt out of place there somehow. "It’s a nursery!" He gasped as he twirled and turned in his stuck position. Every bit of furniture was a brushed black metal, with the same glowing fiber optic look that the power-limiting cord had. “Must be the same material so I can’t blink or use my powers with it.” He thought, noting that all the fixtures looked able to support a man of his size. Some didn't match the aesthetic of the room though, as off to the side there was a strange bottomless chair or the odd sawhorse with four padded rails, one each shooting off of one of the four legs into a V-shape. Only one other thing caught Hero's eye and seemed odd. One wall in the room was completely devoid of furniture save for a simple pink dresser with a sole teddy bear sitting on top. "That looks... eerily out of place" He thought.

The mobile in the center of the room continued to turn him with its mechanical whirring while a piece of tinkling music played until he came face to face with Miss Sophia and her wide smile again. “That’s right,” She affirmed, “this is a nursery, your nursery in fact!” The muscular woman grabbed Hero’s chin, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. With all the force he could muster he whipped his head away from her lips causing her to chuckle at his struggling effort. “What’s wrong sweet boy? You don’t like hanging there among the cute little animals?” Hero groaned, annoyed by the woman's overly sweet tone. “No, I’d prefer you let me go before this gets ugly.” he said, projecting all the confidence he could, given his situation.

At this point, Hero wasn't sure he had any solid footing to stand on, and that wasn't just because he was tied up. Never before had he been taken down and he was fairly dismayed that this woman had done it in a single night. Not only that, but she had the tools to keep him down for however long she wanted. He was also fairly uneasy about the fact that she seemed to have a grander plan and wasn't sure how long he'd be stuck in this strange, perverted room. His concern only grew as she walked away with a chuckle, pulling at a cord hanging from the ceiling. Because of the way he was bound he couldn't move his head to look up above him and had no idea where the mysterious pull string led. “Keep calm Hero," he thought, "this isn’t that bad. She’ll slip up, she has to, and when she does you can escape out of here. It’s weird, but you’ve got this, you’ve… got… this...” Unfortunately, the internal pep talk did little to help his mood and he was getting more and more nervous that escaping was impossible by the second.

Miss Sophia, on the other hand, was thrilled. The technology to trap Hero she’d been given by her employers was working to hold the adorable little muscled man before her. “It really is too bad I have to change him at all, if he wasn’t such an annoying alpha-male type and a pest to so many honest supervillains he might even be dateable.” She sighed, bringing the long clear corrugated tube down into her hands from the high ceiling above. The tanker it was attached to sloshed with its full load of semi-solid mush, just liquid enough to slide down poor Hero’s throat or into his bowels if need be. “Good thing he’s going to be cute either way after I’m done, certainly not dateable cute but still pretty cute.” she chuckled to herself.

The mobile above Hero stopped turning him, fixing his position to look at his captor. In her hand, some sort of plastic tubing waited. This was all too weird for him–who’d pay this woman to tie him up in an oversized nursery? Obviously, there was some greater scheme in the works, he just couldn't figure out what the endgame was. Miss Sophia meanwhile looked around the room, pulling the plastic tube with her as she walked to the black chest against the wall. “Now what toys should we work in?” She asked, bringing herself down with a slow and sensual squat. She made sure to push out her rear in her tight black pants and arch her back, giving Hero a show while he hung helplessly. From the ominous chest Sophia pulled something free, turning back to Hero with a wide smile. “Do you think you can eat your dinner like a big boy?" She asked, holding up a metal ring with straps on either side. "Or does Miss Sophia need to give you an enema to make sure you get all your nutrients?” She held up her other hand and in it was a bottle of clear lube and a massive black, pear-shaped plug with a flat base. Hero gulped loudly and for the first time, let the fear in his eyes show outwardly.

”There’s no way, she can’t be serious!?” Everything was weird before, but with the advent that this was some kind of fetish for the woman, Hero started to struggle. “You’re not doing fucking anything to me!” He yelled, pulling at his bonds with renewed vigor. “Get away from me you creepy pervert!”

Miss Sophia gave an exaggerated shocked look. “Wow, such language from that nasty mouth. It’s rather rude to call somebody who’s taking care of you a pervert, young man, especially since there's so much work to do!” She dropped the lube and butt plug back into the chest, closing it and pushing herself up slowly. The ring connected by straps was still in her hand as she approached Hero. “As much as I’d love to play with that adorable tush, I think we need to plug up that naughty little mouth! Say ahhh for me.”

Shaking his head, Hero refused, closing his mouth tight and glaring at the woman. Miss Sophia sighed, putting her hands on her hips in frustration. “He really is tougher than the others, every other trainee gave up by this point and let me have my way with them but this brat is a fighter. Maybe I should have plugged him up…” She weighed her options while her and the tight-lipped blonde stared each other down. “You’re gonna have to open your mouth some time, the sooner you accept it the easier it’ll go. I would also be happy to reach into my special toy chest and bring the plug back out. The tank up above you holds a few gallons of liquid. How would you feel about all that squirting into your poor virgin rosebud.”

Hero’s mouth dropped from pure shock. He didn’t want to test this woman and find out if her words were empty threats or not. Luckily she didn’t give him a choice, taking his open mouth as an invitation to shove the rubber-lined ring into it. “Ah HUH NUH!” He mumbled, unable to properly form words with the intruder in his maw. The circular support fit between his lips and held them stretched wide, leaving his face locked in permanent shock. Miss Sophia smiled at him. “See, that wasn't so hard now was it?” She was only met with Hero’s angry glare but it really didn’t bother her. She enjoyed breaking the petulant ones and realized that up until this point she'd never had the chance at a real challenge. Her desire to make her captives whimper and beg for their freedom excited her, especially when they started begging for her touch instead. She grabbed the tube hanging from the ceiling and slotted it directly into Hero’s ring gag, locking in place with a loud *PSSSSHHHH* sound. With an experimental tug, she confirmed that it was sealed tight.

This was crazy. All the struggling in the world did nothing and Hero was totally under this woman’s control. With frightened eyes he looked away from his captor to the plastic tube connected to his mouth, trying to follow its length up to the ceiling. It took an uncomfortable arching of his back to make it happen, but he needed to see. “I want to know something about what this bitch is doing to me, I can’t just sit here and let it happen. Assess and plan ahead Hero, come on…” On the edge of his vision, he caught the connecting end of the pipe feeding into a keg sized tankard tucked into the rafters. Hero squirmed uncomfortably at the sight, watching the goopy liquid inside slosh through its clear exterior. “She can’t really expect me to drink all of that… can she?”

Miss Sophia crossed the room towards the wall, flipping a switch before heading for the door. From above a loud whirring filled the room. The feeding machine’s pump started up and the gloopy white liquid trickled down the corrugated hose and directly into Hero’s mouth ”Alrighty little Hero," she said, "I’m gonna leave you to your first meal here. Make sure you eat it all up!” She went to close the door behind her and chuckled to herself. “It’s not like you have a choice of course!”

The semi-solid liquid filled Hero’s mouth quickly. At first he refused to swallow, letting it fill his maw to completion and breathing through his nose as best he could. “She’s not gonna let me drown, so if I hold off she’ll have to come back and let me out. I can blink out of here then. Soon his cheeks puffed out and the strangely sweet liquid had completely flooded his mouth. He tried to hold strong, closing his throat to stop it from fully entering his body. Unfortunately, with the formula’s consistency, the seal created by the ring gag between his lips, and the continuously flowing pump he felt the liquid begin to trickle down his esophagus despite his best efforts. “Damn, I really don’t have a choice here do I?” Hero gave into the feeding quickly after that, realizing the fruitlessness of his endeavor and gulping down whatever the machine deposited into his mouth. Disgust raged through Hero as he settled into his feeding. He wasn’t bothered by the strange formula, in fact, that was pleasantly warm with a sweet backing flavor that made it go down easily. No, Hero couldn’t stand himself, the number of mistakes he had to make to get to this point of humiliation was far too great for a pro like himself. “I wasn’t paying attention and I got too cocky, of course she was able to take me down so easily.” He thought, taking in another gulp of the liquid.

The pumping continued while Hero fumed, and the flow of gooey liquid started to seem like it was unending. With time his stomach started to hurt and he began testing his range of movement again. It was almost 90% in his neck so he looked up and to the sides, trying to see what he could in the room before looking down and examining his own body. Beneath him his once tight stomach starting to distend a little, bulging out from the added matter. The strange shiny white material past that caught his eye with the way it wrapped around his hips and the bulging mass of padding around his crotch hanging just beyond the edge of his growing belly. He gave his hips a small wiggle and felt the soft core of whatever this garment was rub against his privates in an almost appealing way. He sighed and let his head slump. “Of course she diapered me, why not?” With all the interactions he had with Miss Sophia up to this point, he could hardly be surprised. Especially considering that she built a giant nursery and admitted to releasing so many individuals she’d similarly treated to the same “torments.”

To distract from the growing discomfort in his stomach, Hero thought of any escape plan he could. Luckily the flow of goop into his mouth actually started to dwindle, and before he knew it came to a complete stop. “Oh thank god…” he thought. He felt even more relief when the ropes holding him in the air started to untie themselves automatically, slowly snaking along his bare skin until he was no longer held aloft. With a thud, he landed on the soft mattress of the crib and let out a groan of discomfort. The joy of being able to stretch his arms and legs was short-lived as the fullness in the stomach was only upset by the sudden shift in fall into the barred bed. When he was released the tube-locked ring gag released too and now hung limply outside of the crib. He couldn’t believe it. That dummy had actually left him completely unbound. While the bars of the crib were made from the same material as the power dampening cords, Hero figured as long as he wasn't touching it it wouldn't affect his blink abilities.

”I might actually have a chance to get the hell out of here!” While the soreness in his muscles was undeniable from both the night of fighting and hanging locked in an uncomfortable position, he still had to try so he gave his arms and legs a little warm-up stretch. Hero looked through the bars of his new crib out onto the floor of the nursery–it'd be a small jump, but if he could make it he had a real chance to escape. With a twitch he activated his ability, expecting to land on the other side of the bar.

When he opened his eyes however, he was still in the prison-esque bed with the blue energy of ripped spacetime crackling and popping around him. His power had fizzled and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t make his move and break through space. The use of his ability did bring an unexpected side effect though, his stomach suddenly seizing and cramping, tensing around the massive load of food he’d been forced to consume.

*PPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBTTTTTTT* “OOOOHHH GOD THAT HURTS!” Hero yelled and without warning dropped to his knees, unable to cope with the sudden convulsion of his gut. From behind a gentle tsking filled the room along with the unstoppable flatulence that permeated his crinkly diaper. Miss Sophia from the doorway watched her captive with amusement. “You didn’t really think I’d just let you down without a safety measure did you?” Hero paid her no mind, struggling with his own discomfort while trying to hold back. “I won’t shit myself dammit. I’m not gonna let her do this to me!” It was a great strain to stand back up, yet another cramp in his stomach easily caused him to drop into a low squat, leaving the crotch of his diaper dipping between his legs.

*BRRRTTTT* *PFFFFFTTTT*

His body was acting without his input, and Hero couldn't help but feel like a spectator to his own humiliation as it happened. The noisy flatulence gradually worsened until he felt something meet his sphincter from the inside. He looked back to the woman and she simply laughed at his pitiful look that begged for mercy. “It’s not like anything I can do will happen fast enough to stop this. I’ll bet you feel it don’t you? That unbelievable pressure in your tummy is looking for a way out. I’ll tell you what Hero, your only bathroom’s around your waist there, best get used to it.” Hero cringed at the woman's mocking tone as his body bore down and his anus started to dilate, releasing the inevitable accident into the seat of his pants.

*PFFFRRRP* *BRRRRRRROOOORRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP* *BBBRRRAAPP*

A burning tidal wave of mush forced what felt like a massive, lengthy turd out of Hero’s sphincter, causing the crinkly white padding to tent out backwards behind him before coming to rest in the bottom of his dipping diapered crotch. He groaned in relief as the burning log finished snaking from his body, glad to not be stretched by such a monster anymore. Unfortunately, his body wasn’t done yet and his cramping bowels continued to void themselves without his input. The mess now was only semi-solid though and easily piled into the back of his padding from his abused asshole. “H-holy fuck… Wha-what did you do to me?” he asked, turning to face a beaming Miss Sophia.

With the show over, Sophia approached Hero, dropping the bars of the crib and cupping his saggy, brown stained mushy nappy with her slender fingers. “My my,” she exclaimed, “What a big load, I can’t believe you're shitting yourself like that!” Hero cringed at her touch, repeating the question with more malice in his voice. “I said, what did you do to me!?” The muscular woman shook her head, placing a hand on Hero’s shoulder for a brief minute before shoving him over onto his hands and knees. She tsked at him again. “Now now, being rude won’t earn you any sympathy, Mushtush.” As if Hero weighed nothing, Miss Sophia picked him up in one hand by the waist leaving his arms and legs to dangle. The mound of stinking mush in his diaper shifted, dragging the thick pillowy material around his crotch down and pulling the mess back against his rump as it sagged heavily from his previous messy accident. “Ughhh it’s so slimy…” he groaned. Sophia, now carrying him towards the sawhorse, laughed at his complaint. “Well, you best get used to it. That’s how you’re going to be eating your meals from now on, and residents of my nursery don’t get to use the potty.”

Hero moved to retort but stopped when he was placed on the sawhorse; a cushy arm extending from each of the legs accommodated all four of his limbs. Something felt wrong as Hero settled against the padding of the bench, unsure of how to rest his body on it. No matter how he shifted he seemed to slide forward, threatening to faceplant onto the floor below. "Just gotta get up dummy," Hero whispered to himself, "Don't sit here and fall like an idiot." Sophia caught this but said nothing, instead quickly pinning his legs down by tying them to the strange equipment. With his legs anchored Hero now understood why he wasn't locked in his position. The bench itself was at a slight angle and when laid upon, it forced Hero to lie with his padded rump in the air. Sophia expertly tied his arms down to the other side. Hero pulled at the straps. “So what," he scoffed, "I’m tied down, not like I was going anywhere anyway.” Despite his bravado, however, internally he was a little panicked, "This had to be the worst of it. I’m already sitting with a load in my pants and have no use of my abilities, so what the hell could she do now?" The answer became clear when she walked over to her black chest of toys and returned with a brown paddle. Its face was spotted with holes so it would be easier to swing through the air and sported rough metal studs to make its strikes more potent. “Shit.” Hero groaned.

His potty mouth was swiftly plugged by an oversized pacifier shoved in between his pursed lips whether he liked it or not. Sofia moved silently behind him, taking her position and letting her paddle sit against the bloated ballooning behind. “He’s much more resistant than the others, I’m actually kind of glad. It’ll be more fun to watch him break!” With a gentle gyration of her wrist, Miss Sophia rhythmically rubbed the face of her paddle against Hero’s stained nappy, mashing it against his rump through the crinkling plastic shell. With a dramatic swish of her arm the paddle whooshed as it flew back away from her new bondage baby’s diaper. She smiled wide as he cringed, holding the paddle back behind her for a moment to leave him in painful anticipation before bringing it back down with a much faster whistling sound. *SMACK*

“AHHH!” Hero yelped behind his pacifier, not daring to spit it out. The weight of his situation was fully setting in, he wasn’t even close to seeing the depths of depravity that this woman would put him through. *SMACK* Another blow landed on his mush filled diaper, causing him to jolt forward from the pain. “YEOWWWW!” He couldn’t believe how much it hurt. Even through the pain he found a strange sensation that threw him for a loop. When he jolted forward, the mound of acrid shit piled into his diaper rubbed against his groin and as the woman's strikes arrived unendingly he found himself unconsciously humping his messy diaper, using the bench to apply friction against him. His cock jumped with every strike now, and inside his plastic prison, he’d become rock hard. “I can’t let her degrade me like this… but it does feel pretty go- NO! Move you idiot, jump, get up, and blink!” As a last-ditch reflex to try and escape Hero sparked his ability. Unfortunately, he was again met with the cramping in the stomach as his bowels voided themselves into his already messy diaper. The last thing he remembered was the sound of his own flatulence in between the whistling of Sophia’s paddle and the hard smacks against his rear he passed out from overstimulation and exhaustion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming to heralded the beginning of Hero’s days in the bizarre fetish nursery. He awoke in his crib pinned in a starfish position, his arms and legs spread wide and held by leather cuffs that had fluffy zebra-striped interiors. He immediately noticed the warmth of a messy diaper had disappeared, replaced by the soft fluffy core of a clean pristine nappy. Sophia must have changed him after his spanking. A spanking that’d left his rear stinging. “Gluh I hauh th- Huh?” Hero’s relieved narration was blocked by the heavy plastic mouth guard against his lips which he’d failed to notice before finding the hard rubber taste chewy nipple in his mouth. “Of course," Hero thought, rolling his eyes "a pacifier.” With a turn of his head he tried to spit out the offending object, but it stayed in place, strapped tightly around his head. With another roll of his eyes Hero looked down at himself, hoping to see what else that woman had done to him while he slept.

Apart from his new clean diaper, a few other changes caught Hero's eye. His belly retained some of the bulging chubbiness from his forced feeding and jiggled when he squirmed. The other thing that caught his immediate attention was that some of the toned musculature of his body had seemingly disappeared. His form seemed...softer, with a noticeable difference in his pecs. “Dammit, she’s gotta be weakening me somehow with that food.” With a grunt Hero tested his strength against his bonds, tugging at them with all his might. "It feels tougher, like my body doesn't want to move right..."

Miss Sophia meanwhile sat in her living room, sipping her morning coffee. The television channel she’d hijacked to display her captive’s humiliation informed her, as well as the world, that he’d awoken and was stretching in his crib and examining his changing body. Pushing herself up from the coach she headed to the kitchen, eyeing the various vials of additives she could slip into his tri-daily concoction of force-fed food. “I think a little aphrodisiac might be in order too…” Sophia said as she licked her lips at the memory of Hero humping his diaper subconsciously as she spanked him. It was like he couldn’t help it! “Maybe I need to encourage that behavior a little, make him beg for the attention.” She nodded to herself,, deciding that would be the best before dumping the vial into the repository that led directly to his tank full of breakfast. "Well," she sighed, "He's awake, best to go and feed him." She set her coffee down on the counter, fixing her silken robe and heading to the nursery to feed her captive.

The click of the nursery's door caused Hero to turn his head at the sound, though he groaned as it was just out of his bound view. "I know she's here. Come on bitch, let’s just do this." He shook his head wildly from side to side, looking for the woman who'd trapped him here. As he turned his head back rapidly to the left there she was, or rather there her groin was. She was wearing a black silken robe with nothing underneath and through the parted material her shaved pussy could be seen clearly. Hero looked upwards following the open flaps of her robe to her massive breasts–each side of the garment barely covered her nipples! The edges of her areolas were clearly visible and her tits threatened to burst free at any moment. Hero caught himself staring at her athletic form and quickly whipped his head in the other direction. He chastised himself internally, angry at his instinctive sexual arousal. "Jesus, get it together, you've got way bigger things to worry about!"

“Look who's so excitable this morning." She cooed happily, "Do you want some breakfast, big boy?” With a probing hand, Sophia cupped the groin of his diaper to see if he’d used it in his sleep. She was surprised to see that he hadn't. “Apparently I need to up the diuretic mix, he should have flooded this by now. Still, it looks like the rest is working correctly. His body’s softening up, pushing fat to his chest and rump in all the right ways. Should see his hips widening out too. Wish he needed a change though–I’d love to see if his cock has shrunk any yet.” There was no surprise when she saw Hero shake his head “No” to her previous question. He obviously wanted nothing to do with any kind of food that she offered up.

Hero suspected that breakfast meant another round with the massive feeding tank above him. "She can't really expect me to eat that much again! It's been less than half a day." Sophia simply shrugged, heading to the pull cord and bringing down the tube again. “Too bad you don’t really get a say, huh? Big babies like you need to eat a lot after all.” Even if she'd heard Hero's internal objections, he doubted that she'd care. The scantily clad woman simply sauntered toward him, connecting the corrugated piping directly into his pacifier this time. "How the hell does that work? it's not like there’s an opening in the thing." While Hero wondered at Sophia's intentions the rubber nipple in his mouth opened, blooming into a strange hard shell flower that held his jaw wide so the gooey substance would meet little resistance while sliding down his throat. Hero's eyes went wide with panic initially but he calmed down as the normal flow of his formula started. "She's got a device for everything, doesn't she?"

From then on most of the time in Hero’s days were spent eating, leading into hours being bound or laying bored in his crib. Miss Sophia would often come by to tease him too, pinching his cheeks or pudgy belly. He couldn’t help but groan whenever she entered the room too, knowing that she’d probably come up with some contrived reason to pull him from the crib and tie him up to one of the sinister furnishings that he'd come to understand were bondage devices. The spanking bench was arguably her favorite as it was the one Hero ended up in most often. Apparently Sophia liked to have him pinned down so she could bring out whips and paddles to leave stinging welts on his thighs and leaving him with a sore butt. Other than that there were straps on nearly every piece of furniture. The crib held him while he slept and the changing table had similar arm and leg restraints so he couldn't escape while Sophia peeled away his stinking diapers and wiped his mushy tush down. Sometimes on a whim, she’d tie him back into the mobile above the crib, leaving him to hang there while his gurgling belly signaled his inevitable mess.

The bane of his existence was the chair though… that damned chair. It was a pretty simple device honestly, just a simple rocking chair with its bottom removed and attached to a slow-moving motor and a pulley. While Hero sat in it the whole thing would move slowly back and forth, leaving his bulky diapered butt to dip out of the bottom. It wasn't so much of a problem until he rocked into the vibrating wand jutting out of the floor. It lined up perfectly with his privates and was strong enough to bring its vibrations through his thick padding but only for a few seconds, leaving him growingly frustrated every time it pressed into his nappy but never brought him to release.

Riding that edge was very much Hero’s main distraction now. Ever since waking up on the second day, he'd become increasingly horny and it only seemed to be getting exponentially worse. He awoke each and every morning with a painfully erect penis and no way to reach it with his arms bound. Miss Sophia only aggravated the situation, flaunting her supple body around in skimpy revealing outfits while he went through his “punishments.” Nighties, lace underwear, leather dominatrix gear, skimpy maid outfits–whatever she figured would get Hero aroused combined with lots of bending over to show her rump or shaking her breasts at the increasingly desperate babyfied hero.

The changes in his body started to become much more noticeable too, and Hero found himself almost unrecognizable within a few weeks. All the muscle mass he worked to tone and build over years of training was completely obliterated. Now his arms and legs jiggled a little with the added pudginess, his tummy had a semi-permanent round to it and the area around his chest had filled out, leaving him with small, feminine breasts with constantly perky nipples. What was worse is his body had distorted in other, less natural ways too. His hips had widened out, leaving his butt to fill out the padding of his diaper more and more by the day. To compensate he’d seemingly shrunk by ten inches, leaving him an annoyingly short five feet tall. "Whatever Sophia is doing to me, it seems to be slowly feminizing my body. Ugh, I'm all...girly..." Each day was an unpleasant surprise for Hero, waking up one day to find that all of his body hair had disappeared. On another, he woke up with a tuft of hair stuck in his mouth. "Pftt thpp ftt. Ugh, what the hell?" he groaned, spitting out the hair in his mouth. With an exploratory comb of his fingers through his hair he found it to be much longer, extending down to his mid-back in long shimmery locks. As his body changed so did his personality; Hero was becoming more skittish and reserved day by day. Resistance against Sophia seemed futile, and with his weakening body the window to escape or fight back narrowed quickly.

Waking up today Hero groaned, a lukewarm squish of his padding alerting him that he’d wet himself during the night. “Dammit…” he grumbled. Keeping control of one part of his body was hard enough and the only thing he could hold back now was his bladder, so he’d go days without wetting just to prove he could. This meant he often woke up with wet padding between his legs after days of holding back. “I can't believe I've thunk tho low that I'm wetting mythelf in my thleep.” He sat up in bed, preparing for Sophia to enter at any moment, the tanker above him sloshing full of the dreaded breakfast. “It'll be a thange and then breakfatht.” He sighed, annoyed by his new lisp that’d developed days ago. It came with his vocal cords rising in tone by three octaves, giving him what he considered to be the most obnoxious caricature of a childish cutesy voice he could possibly have.

As if on cue the tormentor, captor, and teasing sex goddess known as Miss Sophia entered the room, strutting around while her body threatened to burst through the silk nightie she wore today. “How’s my favorite little baby today, hmm?” She cooed, looking over Hero’s altered body with a smile. “Fine.” he huffed. He followed her gaze down to his crotch which had swelled with his nocturnal accident and bore an obvious yellow stain. “Looks like somebody’s grumpy because they need a change.” She prodded at the squishy mass between his legs, eliciting the telltale crinkle and squelch of a well-soaked diaper. Hero didn’t respond and just looked at the woman crossly. While he tried to keep his demeanor stoic, he knew he was using it as a mask to hide his burning arousal and growing hopelessness. From the minute Sophia entered the room wearing the nightie Hero had been staring, but her prodding fingers on his nappy caused a stirring in his loins.

With her practiced precision, Sophia unstrapped and lifted Hero up, placing him onto the changing table. Oddly enough though she didn't rebind him, instead leaving him to lay there while she untaped his sopping wet diaper. The acrid urine smell filled the air before Hero crossed his free arms across his chest. “Not like I can escape anyway. Just because the straps are gone doesn’t mean I can actually get out of here.” Waiting for the cold press of the wipes against his soiled waist felt like an eternity and he looked up to see what was taking Sophia so long. Originally he was fairly unhappy to see her digging around in her black chest of toys looking for something. He was even more dismayed when he looked down and saw his waist undiapered for the first time in weeks.

Hero wasn’t exceptionally proud or vain about his dick size. It was respectable and he had other things to worry about, like fighting crime, but now he looked down to see he had only a pitiful two inches of cock left and it was hard! “What'th happening to me!” Hero shouted, looking to the woman now approaching him for some sort of answer or explanation. “Hehe.” She chuckled at his outburst, “The same thing as the rest of the changes in your body, the food does it.” Hero’s eyes went wide. “Of course. The food!” Hero was shaken and stopped listening to Sophia even though she continued explaining during his state of realization. He missed most of the scientific mumbo jumbo and reasoning, only coming back to reality at the ords: “-and now you’ve got that girlish body and cute little clitty! It’s too pathetic to be called a cock after all.” With a flourish she pulled something from behind her back. “That’s why we’re going to lock it up tight in this!”

In her hand a small pink chrome... thing sat. It matched the size and shape of Hero’s cock almost perfectly with a slit peeking out of the bulbous "head" end while a ring hung from the base and a small gold keyhole peaked out from the metal cresting the top of the base. Hero wasn’t oblivious and figured that this device was meant to hold his new dainty dick. “There'th no way I'm letting you put that thing on me.” Hero said. He was trying to back away from the woman as she approached him, but with the edge of his changing table directly behind him, he either risked the woman catching him or a hard tumble. Before he could make a decision though, Miss Sophia had his ankle in her clutches and pulled his bare bottom across the table. *squeeeeeeaakkk* "You've already admitted you don't have a choice. It's not like running from Mommy Sophia will do you any good!"

She had him pinned, holding him down with her forearm across his abdomen. With a key stuck in her teeth she unlocked the chastity cage held in her hand and Hero noticed that from the internal head a thin hollow stem dipped from where his tip would sit in the cage. “How the hell am I going to wear that thing if that weird stick is in there?” Hero asked, squirming under the woman’s arm. His captor laughed at him, somehow finagling a bottle of lube over the stem with two fingers and coating it with a liberal glob of the slick goo. “Don’t be silly. The cage goes around you, this goes inside of you!” Hero’s movements grew more frantic suddenly. “...nonononoNONONO YOU WILL NOT BE PUTTING THAT THING INTHIDE ME!” He shouted, fighting with all his might to break her hold on him. Sophia’s forearm simply pushed down harder on Hero’s abdomen in response, forcing his wriggling body into the soft padding of the changing table.

”Don’t think I haven't noticed your reluctance to soak your pampers. I can’t have that. I was gonna cage your pathetic little cock anyway because you having erections is pointless while you’re padded up, but I figured a nice little sounding catheter would make sure you start wetting yourself like the big baby you are.” Hero shook his head back and forth, denying Sophia’s words. While he wasn't looking she took his penis between two fingers and started inserting the tube into the tip. The slick tube slid easily into his flaccid cock and it didn’t hurt, nor was it unpleasant as the long tube pushed into his body, locking his diminutive dick in the perfect position for the cage to enclose around his member. The lower ring cupped the area under his testicles, trapping them between the metal chrome of the ring and the main body of the chastity device. Neither knew when it happened, but Hero had gone limp on the table. The sensations were too much for him at that point and he could only lay back and moan, feeling the hard tube impale his member. Sophia removed her forearm from his soft tummy once the cage was all the way on and clicked it closed to seal Hero’s manhood away once and for all.

Once sealed away, Miss Sophia taped Hero’s pink diapers dotted with unicorns and princesses closed. She’d gradually devolved into wrapping him into these sickening cutesy diapers, claiming they matched his “adorable new body” whenever he whined about them. From plain white medical grade to rocketships and dinos to plain purple and finally these, which Sophia called “the princess diapers''. They got thicker with time too, with the crinkly shell of each type more packed with fluffy padding that compressed Hero’s constantly shrinking cock and thickening girlish thighs. Hero, still somewhat in shock from the caging of his manhood, didn't complain this time, instead lying limp on the table. "How much further can this go?" he wondered.

*Hisssssssssssssss*

Almost immediately the catheter sounder began to work its magic. A faint hissing sound rose from his diaper as the flow of hot urine spread across the front of his padding, warming his groin and taint almost immediately. Sophia, watching his crotch swell and sag seconds after she’d finished his change, chuckled. “Pathetic,” she scoffed, “Can’t even pretend to hold your bladder anymore can you?” Hero blushed, almost pulling his chin into his chest as he covered his face with his hands. He wanted nothing more than to hide away from everyone and everything, and naturally tried to curl into a ball to avoid the woman's expectant gaze. Still, Sophia wanted an answer from Hero, it was part of his humiliation after all. He needed to accept his girlish new body, the forced incontinence, the diaper dependence and most of all, his pathetic little clitty. She raised her voice now putting extra emphasis on her question. “I said: Can’t even pretend to hold your bladder anymore can you? You just dribble piss out of your pathetic little clitty into all that soft cushy padding around your waist don’t you.” From behind Hero’s hands, he let out a soft, slightly angry “Yeth.”

Sophia chuckled again, giving an affectionate rub to the front of Hero’s padding before pulling him back over to what she was sure would be his favorite piece of furniture in the entire nursery very quickly. Hero looked over her shoulder as she carried him across the room, seeing his mistress heading for the bottomless rocking chair in one corner of the room. He struggled and fought a little, but before he knew it he was sat down in the chair with the dipping bottom of his soggy nappy poking out the bottom. The chair itself leaned back and kept him away from the pulsating bulb magic wand standing erect from the base. He looked up to Sophia with pleading eyes, “Pleathe, not thith I’m already cag-'' his begging was quickly silenced by the overly large rubber nipple of his paci being pushed past his lips. “You can beg all you want, but from now on we start special training and that means time in the special chair.”

Part of the woman wanted to relax her torment when looking at Hero’s adorable gaze, he wanted a break soooo bad. But then a twisted smile formed on Sophia’s face as she remembered how delicious this all was. Her poor captive was close to the end now, his daily meals would have triple the amount of arousal enhancers in them. That paired with daily confinements in the edging chair and the outfits she planned to flaunt her body in, he would be brought to a shameful release. He didn’t even know that it was being broadcast to the general public still! A 24/7 Sissification/Babyfication show for everyone to enjoy! “Sorry Honey,” she cooed, clicking on the motor to the chair along with the magic wand, making sure it buzzed at full power. “But you’re not getting out of this one. It’s one of my favorites after all!” She walked away slowly as Hero started rocking back and forth, giving him a little peek of her bum by flipping up her short skirt and wiggling it as she exited the room.

As the head of the wand pushed against Hero’s soggy padding he groaned. The vibrations didn’t just hit his cock now in a targeted pleasure, but caused his entire groin to pulsate with a pleasing buzz, giving him a jolt through his entire lower body. Those tremors seemed to transfer from the mushy core diaper directly to the metal of his chastity cage, leaving the pink chrome around and in his cock vibrating slightly even when not touching the wand’s head. “Fuucckk this is maddening! It’s like electricity running through me. But it’s not enough. I feel like I’m backed up and but overflowing all at once…” Hero groaned from behind his pacifier as he rocked into the wand again. He knew for sure that this agonizing torture would last for hours.

By the time Sophia returned Hero was drooling, caught in the void of pleasure and discomfort due to his situation. She chuckled, adjusting her short shorts and sports bra before stopping the rhythmic rocking of the chair so that the head of the wand remained spaced just a few centimeters away from the now cold and clammy padding around her sissy baby’s waist.

”It’s so close!” Hero thought, feeling the buzzing almost gracing his padding. “If I could just get contact for a few seconds I could cum and have a clear head!” The diapered defender of the city humped his groin closer to the buzzing wand head he craved so badly, uncaring of Miss Sophia’s chuckling as he did so. The chair torture continued to be a daily event meaning every day he came close to the release he so desperately craved but never got. Sophia wouldn’t allow that after all.

He’d lost count of his days long ago, and after a meal sat in his crib awaiting the inevitable forceful mess that followed every one of his meals. "It'll be the chair again after that," Hero let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." His body's frustration was becoming overwhelming and he felt like he was going crazy. *Psssshhhh* While sitting in his crib he looked down, realizing that he was already in the middle of flooded the pink padding. Making it all puffy with his pathetic piddling. Still, something about it this time was scintillating, the padding itself squishing around his sensitive pelvis. “It’th thure thquithy...” Hero lisped, pushing a hand against his padding, burying his chastity cage into the waterlogged diaper by applying naughty pressure with his hand.

From her living room Sophia watched her sissy's actions carefully, curious as to where he’d go in discovering his squishy padding. “His sensitivity’s gotta be off the charts by now. I’ll bet it won’t take much to drive him over the edge.” She shook her head and went to prepare for the final show, pulling out her leather panties and corset. “If only he knew that cumming makes all of that permanent. Probably wouldn’t be in such a hurry.”

In his nursery Hero had turned his curious pawing into a fervent rubbing, applying as much frictional pressure as he could to his groin in the hopes that a little stimulation would grace his trapped cock. “Uggh God pleathe, I juth need to let it out!” As horny as he was, Hero wasn’t oblivious to the rumble of his full stomach. He repositioned onto his knees, dropping his head to the soft material of the crib's mattress and throwing both arms back to apply greater pressure to the mounds of waterlogged fluff around his girlish waist. The rest of the process came naturally to him–he braced and his bowels pushed automatically while he tried to masturbate through the thick padding of his diaper. A soft log of putrid mush pushed out into his nappy, dropping into the groin that he was thrusting into himself. He gasped, first at the sensation of his body pushing and spreading his butthole, adding a level of stimulation to his experience that he hadn’t expected, but also at the added heat and squishiness that his own accident provided to his frenzied rubbing. Hero bore down harder, bucking his hips along with his hands movements while he dumped wave after wave of nasty shit into the back of his stained diaper.

Sophia entered at the perfect time, watching the back of Hero’s diaper tent out and sag as he deposited a hefty load into the back. His face was a mask of ecstasy as he humped away into his hands, leaving him half conscious about his situation. “Look at my little sissy. You’re falling into your role so nicely aren't you? Just like all the others....”

Hero only half heard Miss Sophia’s words, but when she walked into the room he locked his gaze on her immediately. She wore a corset without an attached brassiere, allowing her massive tits to spill from the top and taunt her captive with how close they were. Her thighs remained barely contained by the tall leather boots that matched her corset in material along with her panties that just covered her ass and groin. “She’s -umph- taunting me. I was already so damn horny and she just came in wearing that. Oh fuck, in that outfit to titillate me. Ohhhhhh” As much as he wanted to be mad, Hero was fully distracted by Miss Sophia’s form now. He imagined the joy of feeling her tits in his hands or sucking on those perfect nipples… What if she allowed him to eat her out? A sissy like him could ask for no greater pleasure than bring his mistress to orgasm after all. That’s what Hero thought, at least until he felt his pitiful cock spasm in the chastity cage, trembling around the sounder inside of him. It was like lightning ran through his body, bringing him over the edge he’d been riding so long as he humped into a squishy accident filled diaper. “OHHHHHHHH YETH I’MMM CUMMING MITTHH THOPHIA!” he shouted, releasing a load of sticky white cum from his still trapped, flaccid girlcock into his overfull diaper.

Hero collapsed into a heap, breathing heavily from his exertion. Before he could pass out Miss Sophia pulled his hair and forced his gaze up to the stuffed bear, pointing to it. “I see you let go like the good little sissy you are huh? Well, I’m not the only one here, little Hero. Just so you know, that teddy bear there has been watching everything you do and broadcasting it to the world.” Hero’s tired eyes widened as far as they could go as he realized the show he’d just given the world. He let out a weak, high pitched “noooooo...” just before passing out from exhaustion in his crib. Sophia clapped her hands together in delight. “Alrighty, let’s get you ready to go outside!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero stirred, feeling the warmth against skin that acted as a refreshing change from the cool controlled air of the nursery. It felt like sunshine was bathing his arms and face with its glorious light. “Nggh it’th gotta be a dream. There’th no way the’d let me outthide…” But as he lay there, waiting for the comfortable warmth and dream to end, he realized the sounds of the park around him and the heat of the sun were all too real. Hero opened his eyes slowly, waiting for them to adjust to the mid-afternoon light of the park around him. He was lying in the grass under a tree with the sun filtering through the leaves. With a push Hero sat up, perching in the green with the palms of his hands pressed into the soft grass. "Oh shit," he thought, "I'm really outside! Maybe it was a weird dream." When reality started to focus a little he noticed that the people passing were obviously staring or gawking at him. He even caught a couple of their whispers as they passed. “What the hell is wrong with her…” “How can she wear that out here?” “What a bold young woman, I definitely couldn’t get away with that, she’s cute though…” “Isn’t that the kidnapped hero who got tortured on TV for like months?” Hero couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What the hell are they talking about? I’m obviously not a girl or anything…” He wanted to ignore it and started sliding on his hands back against the grass to lie back down. That was, until he felt his fingertips connect with a heavy plastic package. He looked behind him in the grass at the massive case of his pink princess diapers set next to him completely in the open, with a piece of paper taped to the top. “Oh thit! Did thhe really leave me out here with theth!?” Out of surprise, he covered his mouth quickly, remembering the horrific lisp he’d gained. He brushed the hair out of his eyes, “Wait my hair!” Hero tugged at his long hair, remembering it was one of the side effects he’d experienced. “Tho it wathent a dream.” He gasped, looking down to see just what Miss Sophia had left him in.

He groaned upon seeing the colors of his original spandex super-suit printed on a tight, form-fitting baby onesie. Its short sleeves dug a little into his chunky arms and the outfit was obviously made to accentuate his diaper. It hugged the nappy close to his body and gave it a rounder appearance, almost like he had a pillow permanently tucked between his legs. Hero groaned with annoyance as he pushed himself up onto his feet, glad he could still stand after all this time. For the first time, he experienced the effect the diaper had on his gait. It forced a wide waddle and spread his new thick thighs just wide enough to be uncomfortable. “I can’t believe she left me here like this, just totally out in the open.” he thought. More than anything Hero was irked at his situation and decided he was going to just head home at this point. Not only was he weaker than he’d ever been both physically and ability-wise, but he had no idea where Miss Sophia’s hideout even was–his trip in the sack had assured that. He waddled over to the pack of pink diapers. “I thould jutht leave thethe here.” he said, winding up to give the clear plastic package a kick until he noticed the note taped to the top again. "Wait a second…" The back of his diaper crinkled loudly as Hero bent down and grabbed the slip of paper. All it said was a simple “Good Luck!”. “Still cheery and teasing to the end isn’t she? Alright, might as well take these with me, better to have ‘em and not need ‘em than to need ‘em and not have ‘em.” Hero picked up the package and started waddling towards his nearby apartment, avoiding the gazes and whispers of passersby.

Once home, Hero took a deep breath in. *inhale* “It’th tho good to be around familiar thmellth again.” Immediately he went about stripping himself of the annoying spandex onesie, and cushy pink diaper. Much to his chagrin, his new shrimp dick was still locked in the cage that held his urethra open. “THIT! THHE JUSTH LEFT THITH HERE!” He tried his best to fiddle with the contraption and pull it off, but any tug he gave ignited a small pleasurable fire within his loins, one he didn’t necessarily dislike. With a heavy sigh Hero let go of the pink chrome cage. He picked up one of the folded diapers from the package and clumsily re-wrapped himself inside, accepting that if he wanted to avoid embarrassing accidents, he needed the diapers for now. “I’ll find thomeone to get thith thing off later…” He sighed, pulling the tapes of his diaper tight. As if he could feel his old self returning a little Hero looked out the window towards the darkening sky. “For now it’th about time to patrol.”

It didn’t occur to Hero to take a night off considering the loss of his powers and general strength. He figured he could at least take care of petty criminals with his training and went to suit up. To his dismay, his suit really didn't fit him anymore. With his new wider proportions and stout form it hugged his hips and chest while hanging baggy from his arms and legs. His diaper also showed through the Spandex material, outlined by the upward lines designed into his outfit. He shook his head, rolling up the cuffs of his pants and sleeves. “It’s alright, you’re just going on basic patrol. It’s night, nobody’s likely to look that close anyhow.”  
Patrol itself felt fairly boring to Hero considering that he couldn't use his blink ability. Instead, he skulked around back alleys, poking around to make sure nobody was conducting any minor drug deals or anything else nefarious. All in all it was a quiet night, and it was only when he got to the financial district did the rumblings of something wrong catch his eye. The Gold State Bank, a massive marble building with carved lions sitting out front, was lit up like the fourth of July. “That’th weird, it’th the middle of the night." Hero said, creeping closer and making sure nobody else was around as he surveyed the area. The white van on the side of the building stuck out like a sore thumb and Hero made note of the getaway vehicle’s license plate and type. “If nothing else I can pass this on to somebody else.” he thought. There was still a great uncertainty in his abilities as he approached–would he be able to step in and stop a crime in progress? He approached the great glass doors of the bank itself and saw that a robbery was taking place. "Thit." he whispered, assessing the situation carefully. With at least three people e guarding the lobby and someone else shuffling around behind the counters near the vault, Hero knew he was outnumbered. "Plus who knows if there's more I can't see..."

Every instinct told Hero that he had to jump in and interfere. This was a robbery in progress, and unless he stopped it here and now these people would probably get away. “Just call the cops," a more rational voice at the back of his mind thought. "They can’t get far and you don’t stand any chance.” He could tell himself to hold back all he wanted, but fighting that urge was easier in theory rather than practice. Before he even realized what he was doing, Hero was through the glass doors and standing wide-legged in the middle of the lobby with one hand out. “THTOP RIGHT THERE THIEVETH!”

The Three masked criminals in the lobby did stop, along with one around the counter trying to drill into the vault. Their eyes seemed to pierce Hero as they all watched him, but the stand-off was quickly broken by one of the robbers letting out a snicker. Her voice rang out clearly in the marble room and burned Hero to his very core. “Oh. My. God. It’s the little sissy from the television broadcast! The one “Miss Sophia” trained for months!”

Hero blushed bright red as the other three robbers all let out cackling laughs when they realized just who was trying to thwart their heist. He couldn't help but trembled, stuck in place as one of the thieves swaggered up to him, removing the black mask that obscured their face. To Hero’s surprise it was a woman, though had he paid any attention to her form that would have been obvious. All four were the same, with matching body type, just a little taller than him with massive breasts and absolute dump truck asses. “Thicc as thieves.” was all Hero could think to himself while he stood there frozen even failing to react as the one who’d come closer to him grabbed his wrist, pulling the stunned sissy over her knee. *Whap* A hard strike landed against him as the woman brought her hand down onto his crinkly bottom. “My god, you’re wearing a diaper right now aren't you?” she asked. Hero, who was absolutely stunned internally at his lack of reaction to being taken over her knee, only nodded meekly. He was rewarded with another smack to his rear, then another and another still. The woman holding him delivered a brutal spanking while the other three robbers moved around, trying to complete their task. “Leave the vault.” she shouted to her cohorts “We just need to clear the drawers so we have enough for a trip to the shop. We can make a mint off of her.” The emphasis she put on that word bothered Hero, almost like it was snaking out of her lips to poison his view of the future.

With only a slight understanding of what was happening, Hero groaned, his bottom having grown sore from the continued open palm strikes. Still, he wanted to put on a tough face for his captors. “You thaw the broadcath,” he said defiantly, “You don’t thpank near ath hard ath Mith Thophia.” The woman holding him chuckled, seemingly amused by his lispy attitude. “I’m sure I don’t sweet thing," she said, "but I think when the night’s done you’ll wish you were back in that cushy little nursery.” Hero wasn’t sure what the hell any of that meant, but didn’t have time to wonder. The woman lifted him with both arms and started carrying him out of the bank while her associates brought sacks of money they’d pulled from the drawers in the lobby. They deposited everything, including Hero, into the back of the van, speeding off into the night before he even knew what’d happened.

Once in the moving van, three of the women fawned over their diapered captive while the fourth drove. His arms were held above his head by one of them as she pinned him to the hard metal floor of the van. “He really is the cutest," she said affectionately. "All that long hair is perfect for a set of pigtails too!” Another ran her fingers over Hero’s chest. “I wonder what’s under this suit though, I want to take a peak.” she said playfully. The woman holding his legs chuckled, “We can make that happen Marie!” From behind her back, she pulled a simple knife, handing it to the woman before repinning Hero’s legs. “Just make sure you only cut the suit. Marie nodded, “You got it Mary!” Within seconds Hero’s outfit was shredded by the woman's expert cuts and he was left bare for his captors to admire. “Ohhhhh such a gorgeous little sissy, he’s so feminine.” Mary said, causing Hero to cringe. That word cut him to the core, making real the forced changes Sophia had caused.

Before he knew it his diaper was gone too, cut away to reveal his caged cock. The still-unnamed woman holding Hero’s arms laughed out loud. “HA HA HA, what a feeble little dick. Can’t even call it a dick can we? It’s a sissy clitty, isn’t it little Hero?” “Yeth.” Hero responded almost automatically, like the teasing humiliation drew answers from him. He cringed again at how easily these women were taking control. "It's just like Miss Sophia again." he thought “How long till the shop, Mariana?” the woman asked. The thief behind the wheel turned around and looked back, admiring Hero’s form before answering. “Ten minutes or so Maria, why?” Hero watched in horror as the woman holding his legs, Mary, drew her face into a sinister smile. “Well Marie here, unfortunately, cut away our little sissy’s diaper and a long drive like that might result in accidents. I think we need some preventative measures. Marie, the unoccupied woman, smiled with a childish glee, dropping the knife and reaching into a side compartment on the van. “Can we really!?” she asked excitedly. Hero, still pinned down, was curious as to what the fuck was going on while the other three women nodded.

Marie nodded, producing something in her right hand. It was a jet black bulb-shaped object that connected to a solid stem and a wide flat base. From Sophia’s threats, Hero knew exactly what this horrible device was and started struggling under the women’s grasp. “Why do you have that in here!?” He shouted. Nobody bothered to answer him though, instead flipping him over and spreading his cheeks wide. “Oh shit, there’s no way that thing is going inside me. It’s too big!” Hero wasn’t necessarily wrong about the plug’s size. He’d seen smaller lightbulbs than that thing. He only considered himself lucky when he felt something cold and slippery squirt against his back door. “At least there’s lube…” Hero groaned as the tip of the glass bulb pressed against his rosebud. Marie however was an expert at applying “pressure” and knew better to force the whole plug in at once. She twisted and worked the bulb against Hero’s bum, pushing in only slightly to widen his sphincter as it was ready. She made sure to listen to his groans and moans, backing off when the discomfort was too much and pressing on as he started to enjoy the sensation. Before she knew it the entire bulk of the plug popped right in.

Hero gasped as the mass of the glass plug was sucked inside of him, pushing against his walls until the wide base stopped its progress, holding it in place. It felt heavy inside his body and he wanted desperately to force it out, but it was far too large and stuck in place with its sheer bulk locking it inside his rectum. The women felt their captive go limp in their grasp. It seemed all he could do was breathe heavily and squirm. Hero was wildly preoccupied and no longer concerned with his situation on the outside. The glass bulb of the plug pushed up against his inner walls, creating tremendous pressure within his body. That part was uncomfortable and he wished it'd end immediately, but the way it barely grazed his prostate sent him into the void of pleasure again. Apparently that part of his body was wildly sensitive and the plug just barely touching it was enough to send a flash of white-hot pleasure to his brain. It felt like any movement would make him cum, No, maybe he was cumming. Hero honestly couldn’t tell anymore, but his entire body buzzed in a state of near orgasm.

The van stopped suddenly, and Mary, Marie, and Maria pulled Hero from the back of the vehicle and into the cool night air. He hung limply in their arms, his pathetic dick twitching as the glass plug shifted inside his body. Mariana led the way, pushing open the glass doors to one of the few stores open at 1:00 AM in the city.

Upon entering, Hero's eyes were assaulted by pastel colors and cutesy motifs. The whole place looked like a unicorn had thrown up in here. He wondered exactly where the hell he was in his pleasure induced fog as the four women talked to a tired-looking shopkeep. “So this one eh?” the salesperson asked, looking Hero up and down. “She seems perfect for some of out tighter accommodations, something to accentuate that cute little body.” He walked down the aisles quickly looking through various bright blobs of what Hero had to imagine were clothes. "Why won't my eyes focus?" he wondered. As the three dragged him through the bubblegum nightmarescape of the store, other questions came to mind too. "What the hell ith thith plathe anyway?" he asked dreamily, twitching when the plug in him shifted again. Nobody paid any attention to him though and the shopkeep addressed the four women again “Will she need any special accommodations?” Mary nodded next to him, grabbing Hero’s plump rump and squeezing. “We’re pretty sure she’s incontinent, so what do you have in diapers and covers?”

The tired-looking man flitted over to another section of the store, pulling out folded diapers and dresses for the group to choose from. “I see, I must insist you pad her up immediately. We may be in the business of humiliation here, but I won’t have her piddling on my floor.” Mary nodded, taking the folded purple monster from the man along with a stack of stuffers while her sisters looked through clothing options. In the bathroom, a reinforced changing table big enough for her new toy waited and she prepared to change him. Hero in the meantime was fighting the pleasurable haze as best he could, doing little outwardly as the cheerful woman named Mary laid him down. Nor did he react when she lifted him by the legs to slide the dark purple diaper with four stuffers inside of it under him. He did take notice how thick it was as she pulled the diaper up and over his waist and the padded crotch towered above his stomach. The whole thing was at least triple the thickness of any diaper he’d worn before. “Why tho thick?” he asked and Mary smiled above him. “So you can’t run silly!” she replied, pulling him up into a bow legged half squat.

With a guiding hand to Hero’s back, she led him to her sisters who were each waiting with a piece of his new outfit in hand. In a whirlwind they dressed him, pulling him every which way and decking him out with clothes, makeup, and hair accessories. When he stood in front of the mirror at the end Hero was surprised that he didn't recognize the person in the reflection staring back at him. She wore a pink dress made of a reflective satin, trimmed with delicate white lace along the fringes and puffy sleeves. Below the skirt that stopped at her upper thigh the crotch of a diaper dipped low. Even if it was unsoiled the added stuffers made it an effective spreader, forcing the cute girl's legs wide. Over the purple padded monstrosity, a diaper cover that matched the dress with four rows of lace across the butt cinched around her waist perfectly, tying the ensemble together along with mirror-shined pink Mary Janes. Her face had been caked in garish makeup, with bright red lipstick and purple eyeshadow accentuating her more feminine facial features. From the sides of her head, long blond hair had been split into two pigtails, each with little pacifier, diaper, and baby bottle charms braided into them. “Who are you?" Hero wondered, finding it hard to believe that this adorable diapered girl in the mirror was him. "Not a Hero anymore are you? Can barely call yourself a Heroine...” He shifted uncomfortably, watching the diaper girl in the mirror follow his movements.

All four fawned over their new babyfied captive, tugging at his dress and braids. “She’s so cute! I just adore this silk dress.” Maria said, tugging at the hem. “I know!” Mary replied. “But look at how I did his hair and make-up. It’s so embarrassing like a toddler got into her mommy’s makeup!” “And those cute shoes…” Marie said wistfully. The only one to maintain a somewhat reserved attitude was Mariana, who looked at her younger sisters and chuckled. “All of that is decorative girls.” she reached up and groped the back of Hero’s diaper, inadvertently pushing on the base of the plug. “OHHHHH!” Hero, without any control, let out a loud moan and collapsed to his knees, shuddering from the plug's connection to his overly sensitive prostate. Mariana didn't even pay him any mind as he fell to the floor, only looking to her sisters again. “She’ll pay for this one just like all the others. The important part is that padding and all the training Sophia did. I have a feeling this was one of the last too, so let’s make sure we get a good deal yeah?” The other three sisters all nodded and gave a resolute “Yeah!”.

Even through his mostly broken state Hero could piece together what their plan was. “You- You’re gonna thell me?” he asked shakily, still somewhat stuck in his edged daze. Mariana bent down to meet Hero’s gaze, locking her chocolate brown eyes to his with an intense sincerity. “You don’t need to worry about that honey. Just be a good girl for your aunties won’t you?” Her hand pressed into the back of his diaper again and this time she rubbed the padding against the glass plug’s base intentionally, pushing deeper than before. That was all it took to set Hero off. He screamed out in pleasure as an intense orgasm rocked his body and he shot a small load of gooey cum into his padding. The last thing he heard was Mariana directing her sisters before he passed out. “You two get him in the van, Mary you pay and meet us outside!” Just like that Hero’s world went black again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, when he came to Hero was less than thrilled about his position. The room was bright with hand-etched filigree on the walls and warm, beige marble floors reflecting back the light generated by the golden chandelier hanging down from the center of the ceiling. Hero himself was sitting upright and his seat rocked a little back and forth as he moved. “Oh god, not the rocking chair again.” he thought. Luckily it wasn’t anything so devious, but was instead an adult-sized baby stroller, complete with a locking harness to hold him down. He reached forward to click open the buckle and release himself, only to find that his hands were restrained within latex mittens, each with its own little padlock that jingled when he moved. “So are you interested in her?” Mariana asked, talking to someone behind a large desk. From his position on the ground, Hero was unable to see who they were exactly the head sister was talking to, but her voice was gruff and she spoke with a heavy British accent.

”She seems interesting," the stranger responded, "but without a good look how can I be sure if this was really Sophia’s last project.” Mary, Maria, and Marie turned to him with wide smiles and unbuckled Hero’s seat for him, pulling him to his feet. The woman behind the desk smiled with pursed, overly-plump lips. Hero couldn't help but notice how sharp the rest of her facial features were in contrast to the plum lips. "Her cheekbones look like they could cut diamonds." he thought, quickly gulping and standing at attention when he saw the dark pools of her brown eyes stared at Hero hungerly. He wasn't sure why he was so quick to stand up straight though, it was almost like this new woman gave off the same domineering energy as Miss Sophia and his body was eager to react to it. “MMMM she looks rather cute, I see you girls dressed her up all pretty too," she twirled a finger in the air, gesturing towards Hero. "Can you do a turn for me, sweet cheeks?” she asked and Hero reluctantly turned to give the woman a view of his dress and diapered ruffle butt. “I’ve got to get out of this, I just got out of Miss Sophia’s clutches…”

Hero looked frantically around the room for an escape while his captors and the woman discussed terms. From what he could gather she called herself The Dollmaker and based on the back and forth she had big plans once she got her hands on Hero. Behind him the double oak doors leading out of the room were unguarded. “All I gotta do ith clear that thpace.” Hero whispered. It’d only take a simple blink. Still, it'd been so long since he’d used his ability. "Would it work?" he wondered. By now the ability dampening food was surely out of his system, and none of those bonds were around him. “If there’s any time to try it, it’s now.” He closed his eyes tight, feeling the electricity in the air crackle as the basic fabric of space wavered in response to his energy. All that effort and energy was almost immediately shot back at him though, causing an intense cramp in his stomach. “Crap! No! I haven’t been eating that mush. This shouldn’t happen!” Still, the roiling in Hero’s stomach was all too familiar, his body was pushing, trying to force a load of mess into his padding.

*pffftttt* *brrrap*

Hero squirmed, only pausing for a moment to look up and see the redheaded woman towering over him. Her outfit was reminiscent of 1950's sci-fi scientist scrubs with shiny chrome buttons pinning the front closed at the side. Rather than normal cotton, her outfit looked to be made of shiny green latex though and It hugged tight to her buxom form because of it. She looked down at Hero with a cold, disapproving glare, her smile having morphed into a pursed lipped frown. “Now, now. You can’t be leaving." she said, chastising his escape efforts. "I’ve just purchased you my little sissy. I have so many plans for you too.”

Hero, too pained to respond coherently, simply groaned instead while gripping his cramping stomach. His body worked overtime to force his own feces out into his padding, but met the resistance of the glass plug, leaving the sissy blocked up and unable to release. While he fought a battle internally the tall redhead whispered into his ear. “I saw everything on that broadcast too. It was my favorite show for a good while." Hero cringed again, both from the pain and the woman whispering into his ear. "She knows everything." He thought. "I know all about your cute changes and what she did to you. I assure you I’m much more extreme than that amateur…” Hero shook his head, denying this woman's ownership of him. “I-I can’t keep going through thith!” He yelled, straining himself to blink one last time.

*BRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOORRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP*

It was a useless escape effort and only caused his body to re-double its efforts to void itself. Like a cork from a wine bottle the plug filling his asshole slowly started to slide out until it popped free, followed by a torrent of semi-solid mush that piled into the back of his diaper. It expanded quickly, swelling with the expelled liquid and filled to the brim with Hero’s own waste. He felt something push into the back of his rapidly sagging ruffle-butt diaper cover. It was the doll maker's hand. She was feeling the growing accident with a smug satisfaction. “MMMM yeah, you’re going to make a wonderful addition to my collection." she cooed.

With a flourish she turned to the four plump sisters watching the show. "I'll take her!" she announced, pointing towards the door. “You may collect your money on your way out.” Marie let out a disappointed sigh and looked wistfully at Hero. “You mean we don’t get to play with him anymore?” she asked, but was quickly shushed by her sisters who pushed her towards the door. “Shut up!” Mariana whispered, “Do you want to end up like him?” The group argued a little before exiting the office, the heavy oak doors closing behind them. The Dollmaker chuckled, pressing a button on her desk. From the hallway the four women’s surprised shrieking could be heard.

She turned her attention back to Hero, smiling at him again. “Don’t you worry, those four will all get another chance to play with you, it just won’t be how they want!” She circled Hero, enjoying the sight of him shitting into his diaper uncontrollably "I think the only problem I have is your name.” She said, “Hero. You're no hero. You're a diaper filling sissy bitch in my care." The Dollmaker tapped her long pointed red nail against her chin for a moment, considering her naming prospects. "Hollie, now that's a name for a cute little sissy slave." Hollie, still filling her diaper, nodded her head up and down. "Yeth," she said, "I'm Hollie." Hero had completely snapped, accepting the identity of Hollie wholeheartedly as her sissy clit spasmed in response to the violent mess she was making. The Dollmaker watched her twitch with satisfaction. "Good girl, now why don’t you crawl that mushy tush under the table and we’ll see what you can do to please your new mommy!” Hollie nodded again, letting out an enthusiastic "Okay Mommy!" as she dropped to her knees, crawling to take her place as her new mistress’s plaything.

You can find my commission info on 

Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 

or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 

You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 

Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works 

Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations 

if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
